


En esta canción / va mi corazón

by ScreechTheMighty



Series: Talk Some Sense To Me [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Established Relationship, F/M, Google Translate Spanish, Love songs, Pining, Pre-Relationship, except I got most of the spanish in this from lyric genius so, for Lifetane, for Miraith, if anything is wrong blame lyric genius first, latino!Mirage, there is one f-word in this so baby readers take note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreechTheMighty/pseuds/ScreechTheMighty
Summary: Octane is nosy, Mirage isn't as smooth as he thinks he is, and Wraith is oblivious. The perfect recipe for some low-key drama.





	En esta canción / va mi corazón

**Author's Note:**

> Mods are asleep, post Miraith with a side of Lifetane.

 Being nosy was probably going to get him shot one day. A lot of the other Legends were pretty trigger-happy. But that didn’t stop Octavio from nosing around. He was bored. He needed _some_ thing to do.

Besides, sometimes it turned up something interesting. Like now, as he wandered past one of the common rooms in the Legends Complex.

“…didn’t know you played an instrument.”

Octavio slowed his brisk walk down the hallway and backed up enough to peer in the room. Wraith was sitting at a table with a cup of coffee and a tablet while Mirage sat nearby with a guitar in his hands. It was a _nice_ guitar, too. “Yeah, I haven’t played it in a while,” Mirage said. “It was my Dad’s birthday recently, so I guess I was…” He picked at the strings and listened carefully before continuing. “…feeling nostalgic.”

“Did he teach you?”

“No, he…died when I was a baby, actually. I don’t remember him. A friend of my uncle’s started teaching me, and one of my _other_ uncles picked up the slack when he wasn’t in town.” Mirage plucked a few more strings and nodded, looking pleased with himself. “The guitar was his, though.”

From this angle, Octavio was able to see Wraith put down her tablet and give Mirage her full attention. “What songs do you know?” she asked.

“I know a few. You got any requests?”

 “…I don’t know. Surprise me.”

A long pause followed.

Octavio probably would’ve walked away if he hadn’t been so curious about what Mirage would pick. He was _extra_ interested when he saw Mirage chewing on his lower lip like this was the hardest decision he’d ever made. He had the look of someone who knew what they wanted to do, but was chickening out like a baby.

_What’s got you so worried? C’mon, man, just do it._

Mirage looked down at the guitar and started playing.

It was a slower song, which Octavio would usually find boring, but then he heard Mirage start to sing. His voice wasn’t bad, but Octavio was a bit more interested in the fact that it sounded like a love song.

_“Te amo y más, de lo que puedes imaginar…”_

Huh. That sure was a thing.

Octavio glanced into the room again. Wraith looked interested, but also like she had no idea what Mirage was saying. Mirage, meanwhile, kept most of his focus on his guitar as he played. He sounded a bit rusty, but not bad.

_Of course that flirty bastard would have a love song as his favorite…_

The thought was derailed by Mirage finally looking up at Wraith.

“ _En esta canción, va mi corazón…_ ”

Wait. Wait a minute.

“ _Amor mas que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar._ ”

Oh, _shit._

Octavio had to duck back behind the door and cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. It was possible he’d imagined it, but he was _pretty sure_ he had just seen Mirage staring at Wraith with the _gooiest eyes_ , while singing a love song. And playing guitar. Alone in the common room.

_This can’t be happening._

He didn’t want to blow his cover, so Octavio tried to keep his peeks to a minimum. The song continued, still as mushy and focused on how much the singer loved the other person ( _did Mirage like Wraith, what was going on_ ). Whenever he looked, Octavio didn’t see any kind of realization in Wraith’s eyes. She was listening as if it were any random song.

Though Octavio couldn’t figure out how she missed it when Mirage kept glancing up at her _like that._

“ _Amor mas que amor es el mío y lo siento…amor mas que amor es el tuyo y presiento…_ ”

And that last look was _especially bad_. Octavio might’ve been an idiot (he wasn’t so proud that he couldn’t admit it) but even _he_ saw it. That was _classic_ heavy-duty pining.

“ _Amor mas que amor es el nuestro si tu me... lo das._ ”

But Wraith must have been either willfully or accidentally blind to it, because her only reaction once the song was over was, “That’s really beautiful. What does it mean?”

_Ohhh, boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy…_ No way he’d be able to say he didn’t know. _Everyone_ knew Elliott spoke Spanish, everyone and their _dog_ , and he’d been full-four-names’d in the cafeteria on speaker phone by his _very_ Mexican-sounding _abuela_. He could _not_ lie his way out of this one.

“…It’s…just something my dad used to sing. That’s what mom told me, anyway.”

_Fucking **hell.**_

Octavio again had to clamp his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing. A giggle _did_ slip out this time. Unfortunately…

“Hello?”

That put an end to his eavesdropping.

Well, might as well just play it off. Octavio straightened up and bounced his way into the room. “ _Eyyy,_ what’s happening?” He flopped down onto the nearest sofa. “I’m gonna use the gaming system. Is that okay?”

“I can’t stop you,” Mirage said. He definitely sounded annoyed. Wraith had already gotten up and was making her way to the door. Octavio wasn’t too offended. He never got the vibe that she _hated_ him; more that he was too loud for her. That was fine. He knew he was a whole lot of person. “It’s a free space. I’m not your mom.”

“Thanks, man.” Octavio picked up the controller. He took a quick glance at the door, just to make sure that Wraith was really gone, then turned his attention to Mirage. “Hey, real quick, before you go…can I get the chords for that song? Ajay loves sappy shit like that.”

That was a lie. Ajay actually hated sentimental shit and would probably ask him how badly his leg was broken _this_ time if he tried singing her a love song. But Octavio wanted to see how Mirage would react.

Mirage froze. “…y-you don’t…do you even puh…” His face was beet red as he straightened up and tried to look tough. “You don’t even _play_ , do you?”

“I do! My parents made me learn an instrument. It was that or piano…and trust me, I’d sooner cut my hands off than learn piano.” That was all true. He had no reason to lie about any of _that._ “It was a cute song. Shame she doesn’t speak Spanish, eh?”

Mirage’s face somehow went _redder_. His mouth opened, then shut; he snapped the guitar case shut and made a beeline for the door. “Do you _not_ want her to know?” Octavio called after him.

“ _None of your buh…_ none of…” Mirage actually growled in frustration and stopped in the door. “ _Nosy._ Asshole.”

“Both true, both true.” Octavio waved him off as he started a game. “Don’t worry, I won’t say anything to her. _You_ might want to think about it. Life’s too short, _amigo._ ”

“ _Tu no eres mi amigo,_ ” Mirage snapped before storming off.

Octavio really did plan on not saying anything to Wraith. He might’ve been nosy, but actively interfering in (possibly?) unrequited love wasn’t his style. _But._ He hadn’t said a word about not telling Ajay.

“You really think he likes her?” she asked as she fiddled with her health drone.

“I don’t _think_ , babe, I _know_.” Octavio spun around on one of the spinny stools in the work room as they spoke, fast enough to get him dizzy but not so fast that he couldn’t talk to her. “You should’ve _seen_ the way he was looking at her. It was _gross._ ”

“Hmm.” Ajay tapped her multi-tool against her chin. “How’d _she_ look?”

“Oblivious. It was kind of sad, really.” He stopped the spinning abruptly, his prosthetics screeching a bit as they dragged against the floor. “I don’t think she was trying to be nice or anything, but you know what Wraith is like…”

“Stoic?”

“I was gonna say spooky, but…yeah, that, too. It’s hard to get a read on her.”  Octavio blinked rapidly, swaying slightly as the room kept spinning around him. “ _Whoo_.”

Ajay shook her head fondly. “I don’t think she’d let him stay all mushy-eyed at her if she didn’t like him back,” she mused. “Doesn’t seem like her style. So either she doesn’t know…”

“ _…or_ she’s somehow fallen for the old Mirage Charm and just isn’t showing it?” Octavio giggled at the thought. “I can’t decide which one is funnier.” He started spinning again, more slowly this time. “He should just tell her and get it over with.”

Ajay shook her head. “C’mon, now, it’s not that simple for some people.”

“It worked for _us._ ”

“ _True._ ” Ajay used her foot to stop the chair from spinning, making Octavio was face her. “But you’re you, and I’m me, and we don’t know what’s happening with them. He could have a good reason not to say anything.”

She was _right_ , of course, but that didn’t stop Octavio from pouting a bit. “I _guess._ ” His legs swung back and forth as he contemplated the whole situation. “I bet he never says anything to her. Guys like him chicken out when it really matters. Happens all the time.”

Ajay thought about it. “ _Hmm_ , maybe. The real question is if _she_ works it out. I think she will.”

“I don’t know…”

“She’s observant.”

“She missed it _today_.”

“Give her time. Guys like him aren’t as smooth as they think they are. He’ll show his hand eventually.”

Again, she was probably right. Octavio grinned at the thought. “Hopefully it’ll be in public. I’d love to see that play out.”

“I bet you would.” Ajay jumped down from the work bench, stopped to give him a kiss on the cheek, and set him spinning again as she walked to get some more tools. “So would the reporters. That’s a good enough reason for him to keep things private, I think.”

_“Oooh,_ yeah, I didn’t think of that.” That was why he and Ajay hadn’t been open with their relationship—though they weren’t really _hiding_ it. They had really only tried to keep it out of the papers so people wouldn’t be weird about it. Most of the Legends knew, and knew well enough not to try and use it against either of them. Anyone who did would find out why Octane was ranked high in the New Legends to Watch lists. “Hopefully, Mirage won’t try to take me out in the ring to keep his secret.”

Ajay laughed. It was, as always, beautiful. “Wouldn’t he have to catch you first?”

Octane grinned back. “Damn right.”

Mirage might’ve had the benefit of being a Legend for longer, but no one was as fast as Octane. Mirage would just have to trust that Octavio wouldn’t say anything.

And he _really_ didn’t plan on it. But that wasn’t going to stop him from keeping an eye out for future juicy developments. Hopefully, Mirage would take his advice on saying something. It would be a shame if he hid his emotions behind Spanish and a pretty guitar melody forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact for my fellow Titanfall fans who follow all my fics: the first uncle mentioned is Jack and the friend of said Uncle's is Barker. It's a shared universe and I MAKE THE RULES HERE.
> 
> Fun facts for everyone else: the song I quoted for this fic is [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e7Ng4vxAWQE), and I h/c Elliott's full name as Elliott Joseph Medina Witt. He goes by Elliott Witt because it's easier than explaining the concept of two surnames. Except when he's in trouble with his mom or extended family, then it's Full Name Time.
> 
> I'm on tumblr as screechthemighty, join me there to yell about these two tiny-ass ships.


End file.
